


Cinder

by themoistplinth



Category: Cinderella - Fandom
Genre: M/M, some gal named daisy made me post it do not read it, this was homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoistplinth/pseuds/themoistplinth
Summary: A Modern Telling of Cinderella, only 100% more lesbian





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a film studies homework, i don't get why I'm being forced to post it

Film Studies Cinderella

Cinder was just a small town girl, living in a lonely world; her father had died when she was young leaving her with her wicked step-mother and cruel, twisted step-sisters. Her new step-family took pride in ruining that which Cinder enjoyed; the cruel sisters began to go to Cinder’s raves and the mother used every moment of Cinder’s life as a slave, cooking and cleaning and caring for their pet lizard, Lucifer.

One day, as Cinder toiled in the cruel family’s overgrown front garden, a beautiful girl rode past; the wheels of her skateboard glinted in the sun. The girl stopped in front of Cinder and held out a flyer, the text it bore proudly proclaiming Free Rave Tonight. 

“Hope to see you there,” the beautiful girl winked, riding away just as fast as she came. Cinder’s heart fluttered as she saw the beautiful girl’s short hair flicker in the wind.  
In a cruel twist of fate, however, the cruel step-mother and twisted step-sisters discovered the event-the step-mother forbade Cinder from going, forcing her to watch as her step-sisters left for the event.

In a fit of despair Cinder threw herself to the floor of the house’s back garden, crying out to her father, begging to understand why he left her with such a cruel life. A rustle came from the bush at the bottom of the garden and Cinder felt her heart beat fast in fear, preparing to run from whatever manner of beast fell from the plant. 

But naught came out but a small, portly homeless woman wearing a blue snuggie. The woman waddled over to Cinder and placed a hand kindly on Cinder’s long, neon green hair.

“You shall go to the rave,” the homeless woman murmured and drew from her snuggie a Swegway covered in flashing lights along with a pair of leaking purple glowstick. 

“But homeless woman, I have nothing to wear!” cried Cinder.

“It’s a rave, there are no standards,” the homeless woman chided, “No go! But be back before midnight! Your step-mother will notice you are gone and your carriage will run out of charge!”

“Thank you,” Cinder smiled and awkwardly pet the woman’s head. 

“One last thing,” the homeless woman smiled and doused Cinder’s face in shining glitter with no warning, “Now your family shan’t recognise you”. 

Not wishing to be assaulted Cinder climbed aboard her flashing swegway and rode to the rave. Upon arriving she danced the night away, eventually finding herself with the beautiful girl whom held the rave-however she lost track of time, only realising how late it was thanks to the help of a kind stoner.

“Midnight!” sang the stoner, “Blaze it!”

“I must go!” Cinder cried, her glowsticks falling from her smeared hands and falling to the ground in a soft thump covered by the loud music. The beautiful girl tried to chase after Cinder but found her, and her flashing swedway, vanished. The beautiful girl held the leaking glowstick in her hands and swore to the moon and the stars and the sky itself she would the mysterious girl covered in glitter once again.

Cinder woke up the next day filled with regret and a pounding headache-from her room, high, high in the house’s dusty attic, she heard her wicked step-mother talking to the beautiful girl from the rave-the girl’s eyes held bags beneath them but her smile was radiant enough to light the entire room.

Cinder heard the wicked step-mother deny that she’d ever allowed either of her, only two, daughters to ever even look at a glowstick. The beautiful girl insisted that there must be a third daughter but the wicked step mother denied all accusations-unable to bear it any longer Cinder burst from her attic and rushed downstairs, revealing her hands to the beautiful girl, still smeared in the glowstick fluid from the previous night. 

Before her wicked step-mother could punish her Cinder ran, her hand holding that of the beautiful girl, and together they ran into the night, in love.


End file.
